dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Inheritor
The privileged children of the cosmic empire, once ruled over by King Kold. His inheritors are given access to the fruits of years of conquest, making them seem far stronger than they truly are. Only Arcosians may select this path. Path Features: Inheritance (Level 11): You immediately gain an amount of zenni equal to your level x1000 Family Car (Level 15): You immediately gain access to a PTO cruiser Hand Me Down (Level 19): You gain a set of enhanced armor of your choice (Must be proficient), with two special qualities of your choice. Cosmic Inheritor powers: Level 11 At-Will powers Driving blow You use your forms natural weapons to inflict injury on the opponent At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. On crit, target is slowed until the end of your next turn. Tail smash You attack your foe with a powerful tail strike At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage and the target is pushed back a number of squares equal to your strength Level 11 encounter powers Armor break You destroy your armor with a display of power, sending the shards flying towards enemies. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action burst 3 Target: all creatures in burst Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 1d10 damage per tier on the armor destroyed. Targets hit begin to take ongoing 5(save ends) Cosmic crusher You crush the life from your enemies Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than your opponents body you cause the opponents strength score to fall an amount equal to instinct Level 14 utility powers “You'll pay!” Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An opponent scores a critical hit on you Effect: You may immediately launch a ranged power at the triggering enemy with a +3 bonus to hit and damage. This does not consume the use of your power. The attack deals double damage. When this resolves, spend a surge. “I am lord of the universe!” Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Immediate Reaction Power up Trigger: You become bloodied, or the opponent scores a critical on you Effect: You may spend a surge to heal, and gain a + 4 Power bonus to all attack and damage rolls for tier rounds. Level 16 daily powers Imperial buster Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 10 Target: all enemies in line Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4K + spirit damage. If this attack bloodies an enemy, all enemies take an additional die of damage. This effect stacks up to tier times. Miss: Half damage Cosmic Smash Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 4P + strength damage. and knock the foe prone. Miss: No damage, you may shift up to your move speed away from the enemy. Level 20 Ultimate power “Witness my true form!” You show your foe your true form! Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Fullround Action Ultimate Personal Effect: You transform into your maximum form, even if you've already used your transformation for the battle. The moment combat ends, if you had already used your transformation, you are fatigued for a number of hours equal to your character level. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Arcosians